1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a display system adapted to a dashboard in the vehicle compartment for visually displaying instantaneous information of an indicator to the driver selectively in a frame of an instrument panel or on the internal surface of a front windshield of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the Japanese utility model early publication No. 52-35785, there is disclosed a display system which includes a speed indicator mounted within a dashboard to visually display an instantaneous vehicle speed to the driver, a first half mirror arranged in front of the indicator to partly permit visual rays representative of the speed directed therethrough to the driver, a second half mirror attached to the internal surface of a front windshield to receive the visual rays reflected by the first half mirror and to reflect the same toward the driver, and a shutter arranged to selectively block the visual rays reflected by the first half mirror toward the second half mirror. In the display system, when the shutter is closed to block the visual rays toward the second half mirror, the luminosity of the rays toward the driver is decreased by intervention of the first half mirror, resulting in unclearness of the speed display to the driver. When the shutter is opened to permit the visual rays toward the second half mirror, the driver is advised as to the speed displayed through the first half mirror and on the second half mirror. This results in psychological confusion of the driver in recognition to the speed displayed at the two places.